


Late Night (Yeonbin)

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Soobin is shy, Teasing, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: One day after the boys finally were able to come back to their hotel room, Yeonjun couldn't help but take a bite of Soobin's ass.orYeonjun eats Soobin out until he cums then fucks his mouth.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Late Night (Yeonbin)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is funny, right?

It was almost midnight when the couple was finally able to head back to their hotel and rest. The group was out of town for a To Do episode, and they had decided to spend the night instead of coming back home so late. The hotel was perfect for the boys, minus the fact that there was only one bed per room. Yeonjun and Soobin didn't mind since they were together.

Soobin immediately dropped everything to the floor when they entered their hotel room and went to take a shower. Yeonjun fell onto the bed in exhaustion and went on his phone, waiting for Soobin to come out.

It didn't take long for Soobin to come out of the shower, only 10 minutes. And, as soon as Soobin came out, Yeonjun got up from the bed and gave him a quick kiss. Soobin smiled after Yeonjun kissed him and went to his suitcase to grab clothes. Yeonjun headed into the bathroom to take his shower. Soobin didn't feel like wearing many clothes at the moment, since he was hot from the shower, and only put on underwear and socks. He then laid on the bed on his stomach and looked through his phone for something to read.

Yeonjun came out of the shower a few moments later and saw that Soobin was only in his underwear. He smirked and quickly dried himself off before he put on his underwear. He approached Soobin on the bed and sat on his thighs. Soobin looked up from his phone and looked behind him at Yeonjun.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" He asked with a light blush on his cheeks. Yeonjun smirked at him, confusing Soobin.

"Just admiring your ass~" Yeonjun said as he brought his hands up to Soobin's ass. The blush on Soobin's cheeks became more apparent at the action, and the boy turned back to look at his phone. It wasn't an unusual thing for Yeonjun to touch his ass, so Soobin didn't think anything of it. He would even slap Soobin's ass on camera, so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Yeonjun proceeded to lightly knead Soobin's ass through his underwear. Soobin didn't pay any mind to it other than biting his lip from how relaxing, yet sexual, the action was. Yeonjun felt that Soobin's underwear was too much of a barrier and grabbed the waistband of his underwear to lightly pull it down until it was right under his asscheeks. Soobin gasped at the air coming into contact with his ass and turned back to look at Yeonjun again.

"H-hyung.. what are you doing?" Soobin asked again, this time a little shy. Soobin was becoming embarrassed, a little insecure of his naked body. Yeonjun looked at him in his eyes and smiled.

"I just figured touching your ass without clothing in the way would feel better~" Yeonjun cooed. Soobin blushed and nodded.

"O-okay." He said as he then turned himself back to look at his phone.

Yeonjun put a hand on each of Soobin's asscheeks and lightly kneaded at his skin. Yeonjun smirked at the sight. He absolutely loved seeing Soobin's ass, one of his favorite parts of the day is when Soobin finishes showering and he is able to see how pretty the boy is without clothes on. His ass was always the one thing that would catch his attention. Yeonjun can't lie, he wants to have a bite every time he sees it. Soobin is just so pretty and wonderful to him, he's fallen in love with every part of him.

Yeonjun continued to knead at Soobin's ass and his eyes eventually looked down where Soobin's underwear was at. Yeonjun couldn't imagine how good his asshole might look right now and then proceeded to slowly pull Soobin's underwear back. He still couldn't get a good look and decided to fully pull Soobin's underwear off his body. Soobin didn't pay any mind to it, assuming that Yeonjun just wanted to move his underwear out of the way.

After Soobin's underwear was fully pulled off, Yeonjun then grabbed onto Soobin's hips and pulled them up so that Soobin was on his knees. Soobin panicked from the sudden movement and gripped onto the bedsheets.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Soobin asked as he continued to hold onto the sheets.

"I wanted to see how pretty your hole looked~" Yeonjun said with a smile as he grabbed onto one of Soobin's asscheeks and spread it apart. Soobin's hole twitched at being exposed and Soobin looked back at Yeonjun.

"O-oh hyung.. I'm s-self conscious about it right n-now.." Soobin said with a blush as he reached behind him to attempt to cover his asshole.

He wasn't lying, he was a little self conscious about what his asshole looked like at the moment. He knew he was clean, but he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't pretty to Yeonjun. He couldn't see it himself and was super embarrassed at the angle he was at right now.

"Baby," Yeonjun said as he lightly rubbed Soobin's ass, "it looks so cute~" Yeonjun said with a sincere smile on his face. Soobin bit his lip and placed his hand over his asshole. "No, no, no." Yeonjun said as he pulled Soobin's hand out of the way. Soobin gave up and placed his arm back onto the bed. "It's pretty baby." Yeonjun said as he eagerly eyed it. "I think I'll take a small bite." Yeonjun said with a smirk just before he leaned forward.

"H-hyung!- O-oh!" Soobin moaned at Yeonjun's tongue coming in contact with his asshole. Yeonjun swirled his tongue around Soobin's entrance, coating it with his spit. Soobin moaned and pushed his ass into Yeonjun's face. He continued to lick at his rim until he pulled away momentarily to breathe.

"What happened to being self-conscious?~" Yeonjun teased. Soobin blushed and looked at the headboard in front of him.

"I-it felt good." Soobin said with a blush. Yeonjun chuckled.

"Well then, I'll keep going." Yeonjun said as he leaned forward.

"O- okAY!" Soobin moaned as Yeonjun's tongue entered his hole. Soobin moaned at the contact and laid his head down against his arm on the bed. He wasn't expecting Yeonjun to put his tongue inside him so quickly.

Yeonjun lapped his tongue around inside Soobin's hole, now coating his insides with his spit. Soobin's penis began to get hard at the contact.

"O-oh hyung.. that feels so good~" Soobin moaned out while gripping onto the bedsheets. Yeonjun didn't respond and continued to eat Soobin out.

He moved his tongue around and sucked at his hole, making Soobin let out a muffled moan. Yeonjun grabbed onto Soobin's thighs and pushed his face in more. Soobin let out another moan and spread his legs apart. Yeonjun turned his head lightly and continued to move his tongue around and suck at Soobin's hole.

"Sh-shit." Soobin moaned out. "R-right there hyung!" Soobin moaned as Yeonjun moved his tongue over a specific spot. Soobin's penis was now fully hard at Yeonjun's actions, and precum lightly dripped out from the tip. Yeonjun moved his tongue back and thrusted it against the spot. "Yes! Right there hyung! Please!" Soobin moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure. Yeonjun continued to push his tongue against the spot and occasionally wiggled his tongue around the spot, making Soobin go wild. "O-oh hyung!" Soobin moaned loudly. "I'm so close!" Soobin said as he buried his face into the comforter of the bed.

Yeonjun hummed, causing a wave of pleasure rip through Soobin. He shook at the sudden overwhelming pleasure and opened his mouth wide to let out a loud moan. His penis was achingly hard and close to release. Yeonjun then brought his hand up to Soobin's penis and began to jerk him off as he ate him out.

"I'm cumming!" Soobin moaned out as he finally came. Yeonjun slowed down his hand movement and took his hand away from Soobin's penis, wiping the cum on his stomach before fully pulling away. He then took his face away from Soobin's hole, gasping for breath. Soobin momentarily looked back to see Yeonjun's state and widened his eyes at the sight of Yeonjun's face being red, covered in spit, and panting. "Hyung... you didn't have to do that.." Soobin said guiltily.

"Baby, it's fine. It was wonderful." Yeonjun said with a chuckle at the end. Soobin blushed and laid onto his side. "You came fairly quick." Yeonjun pointed out. Soobin blushed and looked away.

"A-and what about it?" Soobin asked with a pout on his face. Yeonjun chuckled.

"Nothing~ just making an observation~" Yeonjun said as he gently rubbed Soobin's thigh. Soobin then caught sight of the bulge in Yeonjun's underwear and decided to ask about it.

"H-hyung.. do you need help with that?" Soobin asked as he pointed to Yeonjun's bulge. Yeonjun looked down then back up at Soobin, a smirk on his face.

"Only if you want to~" Yeonjun said with a smirk as he leaned into Soobin's face. Soobin blushed and nodded.

"I-I feel bad leaving you like that.." Soobin said shyly as he looked away.

"Baby, I'm alright. But, if you really want to," Yeonjun sat down on the bed, "you can suck me off~" Yeonjun said with a wink (attempted wink because he can't actually wink). Soobin laughed lightly at Yeonjun's attempt to wink and sat up.

"I'll suck you off hyung~" Soobin said with a big smile. Yeonjun smiled back and gently rubbed Soobin's cheek with his thumb.

"Alright baby, get on your knees for me." Yeonjun said as he lovingly looked at Soobin in his eyes. Soobin lovingly looked at Yeonjun as he rubbed his cheek.

Soobin then slipped off of the bed and got down on his knees at the edge of it. Yeonjun draped his legs off the edge of the bed in front of Soobin and slipped his underwear off. Yeonjun's penis sprang out in front of Soobin's face and Soobin looked at it in awe.

"Now, go ahead baby." Yeonjun said as he leaned back on his hands. Soobin nodded and leaned forward to stick Yeonjun's tip in his mouth.

Yeonjun sighed at the contact and closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasure. Soobin slowly took in all of Yeonjun's penis and started to bob his head back and forth. Yeonjun groaned and gently rubbed Soobin's cheek as he sucked him off. Soobin picked up the pace and continuously changed the angle of which he was sucking Yeonjun off. Yeonjun bit his lip and threw his head back at the new wave of pleasure washing through him.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth baby, okay?" Yeonjun said as he brought his hand up to the back of Soobin's head. Soobin nodded and continued to bob his head on Yeonjun's penis.

Yeonjun gripped onto Soobin's hair and thrusted his penis into his mouth. Soobin gaged lightly, yet quickly recovered from Yeonjun pulling back. Yeonjun then started to thrust his penis into Soobin's mouth at a slow pace. Soobin closed his eyes and held onto the comforter that was draped over the bed. Yeonjun looked down at Soobin while he fucked his mouth and immediately felt a wave of pleasure rip through him.

"Holy shit Soobin.. you look so good taking my cock.." Yeonjun said breathlessly. Soobin opened his eyes and looked up at Yeonjun. Yeonjun let out a groan at the sight. "Don't look at me like that.." Yeonjun said as he then picked up the pace. The sight of Soobin looking up at him while he sucked him off was enough to make him cum, and he didn't want to cum just yet. Soobin closed his eyes in discomfort and soon opened them again while also trying to relax his jaw.

Yeonjun gripped onto Soobin's hair with both hands and fucked into his mouth at an animalistic pace. Soobin closed his eyes in discomfort yet again and whined at the pain. Yeonjun groaned and continued to abuse Soobin's mouth with his dick. His penis was now hitting the back of Soobin's throat, making him gag and his eyes water. Yeonjun grew concerned at the sight and quickly pulled Soobin away by his hair. Soobin panted for breath and coughed, spit all around his mouth.

"Hyung.. why'd you stop?" Soobin asked in between coughs.

"You looked uncomfortable so I pulled you away.." Yeonjun said with a concerned look on his face as he brought his hand down to rub Soobin's cheek. Soobin whined.

"I'm fine hyung.. please keep going, you were so close to cumming." Soobin pleaded as he tugged on the comforter. Yeonjun blushed and nodded.

"If you say so." He said with a smirk forming on his face. Soobin nodded and opened his mouth. Yeonjun positioned his tip inside of Soobin's mouth and then proceeded to continue to fuck his mouth.

Soobin gripped onto the comforter as Yeonjun harshly fucked into his mouth. He kept going for a few more moments until he was close to cumming. Soobin's eyes began to water and whined at the discomfort. Yeonjun then thrusted into Soobin's mouth at an animalistic pace again. Soobin's whines became louder and muffled from the spit building up in his mouth.

"I'm cumming Binnie." Yeonjun announced just before he came into Soobin's mouth. Soobin moaned as Yeonjun's semen entered his mouth, lightly choking on it. Yeonjun slowed down his thrusts and pulled his penis out of Soobin's mouth, letting go of his hair. Soobin's hair stood up from the intense grip Yeonjun had on it and Soobin panted for breath.

A trail of spit and semen connected the tip of Yeonjun's penis to Soobin's mouth. Soobin panted and quickly swallowed the cum that was in his mouth before wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. His face was covered in tears and spit, along with some cum around his mouth.

"You okay baby?" Yeonjun asked as he gently patted Soobin's head. Soobin nodded and fell down onto the floor in exhaustion. "Did I go too far?" Yeonjun asked as he got off the bed and sat next to Soobin, gently rubbing his back. Soobin shook his head.

"It was good hyung, my mouth just hurts and I'm exhausted." Soobin said in a raspy voice with a slight smile. Yeonjun warmly smiled back at Soobin. He then looked down and saw that there was cum on his abdomen that wasn't there before.

"Did you cum while sucking me off?" Yeonjun asked. He knew that Soobin had swallowed all of his cum, and when Soobin came earlier, his cum had pooled around his penis (because it was on Yeonjun's hand and he wiped it on his stomach). Soobin blushed.

"Y-yes.." Soobin said, embarrassed. Yeonjun chuckled.

"You came just from sucking me off? You're a little more sensitive today than you usually are." Yeonjun teased as he gently poked Soobin's side.

"Sh-shut up.." Soobin said with an embarrassed smile.

"I'll go easier on you next time baby, sorry for being so rough." Yeonjun said as he pulled Soobin onto his lap. Soobin nodded and buried his head into Yeonjun's neck.

"Hyung you're fine, I loved it. Now, I'm just exhausted." Soobin said as he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck.

"Okay baby, I'll get you cleaned up now, then we can sleep." Yeonjun said as he patted Soobin's head.

Yeonjun held onto Soobin's thighs and stood up, carrying him in his arms. He gently laid him on the bed and then walked into the bathroom. Soobin stayed, laying on the bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Yeonjun came back into the room a few moments later and first wiped Soobin's face with the wet cloth he had. He brought it down to his penis and abdomen and gently wiped the cum off. He then grabbed onto Soobin's thigh to lift his leg up and wiped at his asshole to clean it of the spit. After that, he went back into the bathroom to put the cloth away.

He walked back into the room and noticed that Soobin was almost fast asleep. Yeonjun smiled and carefully climbed onto the bed to lay next to him. He pulled the comforter out from beneath them and draped it over their bodies. Yeonjun placed a kiss on Soobin's cheek before he laid back down.

"Good night Binnie~" Yeonjun whispered to Soobin.

"Good night hyung.." Soobin mumbled back, half asleep. Yeonjun chuckled and pulled him close. They then soon fell asleep, Soobin in Yeonjun's arms.

The next morning, after the boys woke up, Soobin could not speak. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be long, just wanted to write Yeonjun eating Soobin out <3


End file.
